


Day Seven :: Voyeurism/Exhibitionism

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Dixie wants to earn the Overboss's favor, and what better way than slowly showing what she has to offer in return?
Relationships: Dixie/Overboss
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954870
Kudos: 4





	Day Seven :: Voyeurism/Exhibitionism

“Oh, I love this song,” Dixie exclaimed, a smile coming to her already cheerful face as she skipped to the middle of the open area where the Overboss could have a full view of her.

The truth was, she had no idea what the song was, she just wanted an excuse to perform for the new commander, and possibly earn their favor not only for herself, but for all the Disciples that worked alongside her. And what better way than offering a favor herself?

“Do you like to dance, boss?” Dixie swayed her hips in time to the beat, hooding her eyes as she looked at the figure on the couch. “I love to dance myself. By myself, even.”

When the Overboss didn’t respond to the question she ran the tip of her tongue over her full upper lip before smiling a little broader. She hummed a different song as she continued to sway, turning her body slowly as she really thought about what she wanted to do next. By time she turned around to face the figure on the couch again, her thumbs were hooked in the waistband of her jeans.

“Sometimes dancing gets a gal all hot and bothered, you know? The more you move,” she slid her thumbs towards the front of her jeans, “The hotter you become.”

Dixie kept her gaze on the Overboss’s face as she undid the button of her jeans first, watching for any sign of disgust or intrigue. She only saw disinterest. Not one to be discouraged, she kept going, unzipping her pants slowly as she dragged the tip of her tongue over her lips again.

"How about it, boss? Do you want to dance with me?" She pushed her pants open, exposing her white cotton panties, a rare find that she had been saving for just the right occasion. And what better occasion than this?

Dixie left her pants open as the song ended and a new one came through the speakers, some woman crooning on about love. Any other time, Dixie would have changed the lyrics to something dirty, but this time she had something more important to focus on. Her fingers dipped under the lower hem of her shirt and began to tug up, revealing just a hint of skin before she pulled it down again. When she lifted it up a little more she felt her heart leap with delight when the Overboss shifted in the seat.

"Are you enjoying yourself, hon? I sure am." Her hips swayed slower as she lifted her top to just above her belly button before stopping again. Instead of pulling her top all the way off, she ran her hands down her exposed stomach and tugged her pants down and inch until the tip of her panties appeared. "Not much of a talker, huh?"

Closing her eyes and tipping her head back, Dixie let out a gentle sigh. When she ran her hands back up her torso she grabbed her shirt and pushed it up to just below her breast. Cracking her eyes open, she could have sworn she saw a spark of interest in the Overboss's face. But when she opened her eyes fully, it was back to the normal neutral expression. Regardless, she gave a smirk before removing her top completely, leaving herself in open pants and a bra only.

"It's important for a girl to be comfortable with her own body these days, you know. When she starts dancing, she has to be okay with losing a few things along the way."

Dixie sighed again as she ran her hands back down her stomach, pushing at her pants until they moved down another inch. As the woman on the radio was replaced by a man with a much more upbeat song to sing, Dixie doin her hands moving a little quicker. Bending forward, she ran her hands over her thighs, pressing her breasts together until they nearly popped free from the underwire confines.

"Dancing gets me so hot," she murmured as she ran her hands back up, allowing her breasts to fall back into place. "But it feels so good. Makes me feel…. Loose."

As she said the last word she groped her own chest, squeezing them and moaning in an attempt to get a reaction. Again, nothing. But still she pressed on. 

Turning her back to the Overboss, Dixie tossed her head back and gave her blonde curls a quick shake, reaching behind herself as if she were going to unsnap her bra. She let her fingers brush the clasps before dragging them away and sliding them back to the sides of her hips, hooking her thumbs beneath the elastic as if she were going to pull them down, then stopped and swayed her hips from side to side as she began to bend her knees until she was crouching. She then swayed her way back up, her thumbs hooked the entire time.

"I wish you would dance with me," she sighed as she turned around, sliding her hands back up and finally unclasping her bra. As the song finished up, she pushed the straps down and let the article fall away. Topless, she began to strut over to the figure still sitting on the couch. "Or maybe you're more into something up close?"

Dixie smirked as the Overboss finally looked up at her, eye lingering on her breasts for a moment longer than they should have, before finally raising up all the way to hers. The smirk stayed in place as she tossed one leg on the side of the Overboss, pushed forward, then added the other until she was straddling, her butt settling comfortably onto the lap beneath her.

"So how 'bout it, boss? Wanna dance with me now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Like this work and want to see more? Check out my blog nuka-after-dark.tumblr.com for headcanons, reactions, and other works not posted here!


End file.
